Mis hilos
by Andrea Martinez2
Summary: Sam y Jack por fin se revelan en hilos.


MIS HILOS

Hola a tod s: bueno este es mi primer fic de a lo que Stargate se refiere. Sean amables prometo mejorar.

Segundo, quiero agradecer a quien creo la página para que podamos leer y seguir creando cosas de esta maravillosa historia y a quien la lea.

Tercero, no hago lucro de esto, solo hago rodar mi imaginación. Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores.

Nota: algunos diálogos y situaciones están cambiadas ya que es mi versión de hilos, desfruten.

Saludos desde Argentina

Muchas cosas habían pasado en el tiempo en el que se conocían, más veces de las que recordaba uno había salvado la vida del otro, tantas deudas sin pagar, pero a la vez sabiendo que no era para nada necesario hacerlo.

La Teniente Coronel Samantha Carter, se encontraba sentada fuera de la casa de su comandante en jefe, General Jack O´Neill. No sabiendo muy bien como llego hasta allí, solo recordaba haber tomado su auto para salir a aclarar su mente, todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza en las últimas semanas, por un lado estaba Pete, presionando para adelantar la boda, mostrándole la casa que había comprado para los dos, y como imaginaba su vida junto a ella, claro estaba que ella tenía una versión muy diferente, pero se lo reservaba para sí misma. Después estaba lo de su padre enfermo, esperando a que llegue su hora en la enfermería de la base, y por otro lado estaba Jack…. Si Jack, el hombre escondido detrás de la fachada de General, con el cual había tenido esa corta pero significativa charla en su laboratorio aquel día en que le conto que Pete le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Ella no había podido descifrar si lo que había leído en su mirada era verdad o solo lo que ella quería que sucediera desde hacía tantos años le jugaba una mala pasada en el peor momento. En fin, la cuestión es que no sabía muy bien como había llegado hasta allí, pero de todas maneras ya estaba hecho.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tomo coraje y bajo de su auto, con la determinación de tener esa temida conversación.

Ella sabía que estaba en el patio trasero, pues había visto el humo proveniente de allí desde que había llegado. Se aproximó tan lentamente que él, no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella hablo.

S: Buenas tardes Señor….

J: Carter!... quieres darme un infarto o qué?

S: Lo siento señor, pasaba por aquí…. De hecho hace tiempo estaba parada fuera de su casa.

J: (entrecerrando los ojos como pensativo) Y que hacías allí?

S: Pensando…. En algunas cosas que quería decirle desde hace mucho tiempo…. Yo…. Lo….

K: Jack, me ayudas con esto por favor?

Kerry Johnson salió del interior de la casa, y todos quedaron en silencio.

K: Coronel Carter! Que sorpresa, no sabía que vendría.

S: ha…. no…. Yo solo….

J: Carter… pasaba por aquí.

En ese momento como respuesta a sus suplicas el celular de Sam sonó…

S: Carter…. Si…. Claro, estaré allí de inmediato. (Colgó). Lo siento era de la base, es sobre mi padre, tengo que irme.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta, no sin antes mirar a Jack a los ojos.

K: Que extraña es la Coronel Carter….

J: Extraña? Porque lo dices?

K: Es raro que haya aparecido así de la nada, y luego se fuera.

J: Ella no es extraña, solo está pasando por un mal momento.

K: Claro…. Almorcemos si cariño?

Kerry le dio un beso a Jack el cual él no le devolvió, solo se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Sam había desaparecido, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Sam no sabía porque pero, no podía dejar de llorar, era relacionado con el llamado por su padre, o porque sabía que Jack estaba con otra mujer que no era ella? En fin ahora tenía que enfocarse en su padre.

Llego muy rápido a la base, paso por cada uno de los controles como ya era habitual, tomo en ascensor hasta el nivel de la enfermería, allí estaba su padre, tendido en una cama en sus últimos momentos.

Ella se acercó, él se veía tan apacible, que no quiso despertarlo, pero cuando ella tomo asiento a su lado él hablo.

Jacob: Que sucede Sam?

S: Papá… pensé que dormías.

Jacob: Descansaba, pero Selmak aún sigue atento… Que sucede mi niña?

S: Nada papá, estoy bien (mintió)

Jacob: Sabes que eso no es verdad, te sigues engañando a ti misma.

S: Papá por favor, no quiero hablar de eso si?

Jacob: Sam, no puedes seguir así, no puedes renunciar a tu felicidad.

S: yo soy muy feliz papá, tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo, he ido a donde nadie podría imaginar, tengo todo lo que quiero.

Jacob: Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero Sam.

S: Papá por favor, ya hablamos de esto…

Jacob: No renuncies a tu felicidad Sam, solo son reglas, y te lo deben, has salvado el mundo en más ocasiones de lo que cualquiera puede recordar.

S: Papá…. Descansa, tranquilo, tengo todo lo que quiero y soy feliz.

Jacob: Te amo Sam, estoy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te convertiste.

Después de una hora Sam estaba sentada en la sala de observación sin apartar la vista de su padre, había entrado en coma…

Sintió una presencia, alguien se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con un brazo, ella instintivamente, sabía que él estaba aquí.

J: Estas bien?

S: Si.

J: Ven aquí. (La atrajo hacia él y la rodeo con el brazo, en un gesto inconsciente, Sam empezó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con su pulgar) Sam… quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, para lo que necesites siempre, en el momento que sea.

S: (ella lo miro por primera vez desde que él había llegado). De verdad?

J: Por supuesto. Claro, no quiero entrometerme entre tú y Pete, no me mal intérpretes.

S: Voy a cancelar la boda.

J: Que? Por qué?

S: Él compro una casa.

J: Ho… bueno, es un lindo gesto..

S: Pero lo hizo sin consultarme.

J: Quiso darte una sorpresa.

S: El hecho es que la vida que él imagino para nosotros no es la que yo quiero.

J: Ho…. Ya veo. (Después de un memento) Y… eso es lo que querías contarme cuando fuiste a mi casa esta tarde?

S: En parte si. De hecho lamento haber interrumpido señor.

Seguido de esto Sam se levantó de su asiento sin decir más nada y sin mirarlo se fue.

J: Sam! Espera!... Demonios!…

Sam se dirigió a su laboratorio, tomo sus cosas y emprendió camino a la superficie, decidida a que terminaría con toda esta farsa de una vez.

Llamó a Pete y le pidió que se vieran en la casa que él había comprado.

Sam estaba sentada en el banco que había en el jardín delantero, con la mirada perdida en el césped frente a ella, Pete llegó y se sentó a su lado.

P: Como está tu padre cariño?

S: Nada bien.

P: Lamento oír eso.

S: (levantando la vista por primera vez hacia él) Pete, ya no voy a casarme contigo.

P: Que? De que hablas? Podemos posponerla si quieres por lo de tu padre, lo entiendo perfectamente Sam.

S: No es eso Pete. No estoy lista para llevar la vida que tú quieres, no soy una ama de casa, y nunca lo seré.

P: Lo sé, y yo respeto eso, sé que tu trabajo es importante.

S: Sé que lo haces, pero no puedo casarme ahora. Lo siento… terminamos.

P: Que?! No puedes!

S: Claro que si. Mira… lo siento, de verdad Pete, pero no puedo.

P: Te estas equivocando Sam! Lo sabias?. Te arrepentirás!

Enfurecido se levantó del banco, y salió caminando hacia su auto, al pasar junto al cartel arranco el letrero de vendido y se fue.

El teléfono de Sam volvió a sonar, le informaban que su padre pedía por ella.

La despedida fue dura, pero estaba tranquila, y agradecida porque había hecho un lazo muy fuerte con su padre y gracias a la Tokra pudo estar con él unos años más.

El servicio fue llevado a cabo con todos los honores, y luego se ofreció una reunión en la casa de Sam. Al terminar el día ella despidió a todos, incluso a sus amigos y por supuesto también a Jack, no había vuelto a entablar una conversación desde aquel día en la sala de observaciones. Quería estar sola, llorar en paz….

Los días pasaron, y aunque ella no tenía órdenes de volver a la base hasta la próxima semana, de todos modos lo hizo, pasar tiempo en su laboratorio la ayudaba a despejar su mente, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, principalmente en la oficina del General.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de su trabajo, cuando alzo la vista vio a Kerry parada en la puerta.

K: Lamento molestarte.

J: Descuida, pasa.

K: Como está la Coronel Carter?

J: Nada bien.

K: Lamento oírlo. (Entrando y serrando la puerta tras de sí) Necesitaba decirte algo antes de que me involucre más.

J: De que hablas?

K: Mira… me gustas, si? Pero no puedo competir con esto, no quiero, así que es mejor dejarlo así, antes de que salga lastimada.

J: Mmmm.. Lo entiendo. Lo siento…

K: No lo sientas, lo que si una cosa más…

J: Solo una cosa?

K: Si lo que lo que los mantiene separados son las reglas, déjame decirte que estas cometiendo un gran error.

J: Y que sugieres que haga?

K: Retírate.

J: Otra vez?

K: El pentágono ya ha puesto un civil al frente. No creo que sea problema, además te lo deben, piénsalo.

Luego Jack se quedó solo en la oficina pensando en lo que Kerry había dicho, sería posible? Dejaría el SGC?

Luego de pensarlo, supo que la balanza estaba inclinada hacia el lado correcto.

Con la valentía de su decisión, tomo el teléfono, llamo a harriman y se cercioro de cierto detalle antes de tomar sus cosas y salir, tomo su camión, y condujo.

Llego a su destino tan deseado, bajo, y camino el trecho que había hasta la puerta, toco suavemente, ya que era tarde en la noche, reparó en esto, y lentamente se dio la vuelta, ya debería estar durmiendo, y fue entonces cuando escucho su voz.

S: Señor?

J: Carter!

S: Que hace aquí? Sucedió algo en la base?

J: No, no… lo siento, necesitaba hablar contigo, ver si estabas bien, pero hablamos mañana, siento molestarte.

S: No está bien, pase.

Una vez adentro se sentó en el sofá.

S: Quiere tomar algo?

J: Tienes cerveza?

S: Claro (fue hasta la cocina y trajo dos cervezas bien heladas) aquí tiene señor.

J: Jack, dime Jack por favor Sam.

S: Claro…. Y que era de lo que quería hablar? Lo siento… querías hablar?

J: Mira…. La razón por la que estoy aquí es primero saber si estás bien, con todo esto que ha pasado, estoy preocupado por ti.

S: Estas preocupado por mi?

J: Si… mira Sam… sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras pero tratare de explicarte porque estoy aquí.

S: Jack…

J: No, por favor… (Tomó un largo trago a su cerveza como queriendo encontrar cada palabra en su interior) Sam… desde aquel día de Zatark, realmente me esforcé en mantenerlo en la habitación, pero a medida de que fue pasando el tiempo, las misiones, el fin de los Goa'uld, Anubis, el peligro constante en que nos encontrábamos siempre, y más aún cuando deje de ir a las misiones, esperaba ansioso a que el portal se abriera para verte regresar…..

S: Yo… no tenía… idea…

J: No, Sam, deja que termine por favor. (Tomó otro trago a su cerveza) luego ese día en tu laboratorio iba decidido a decirte que quería hablar con Heise, ya que como hemos salvado el trasero de la tierra tantas veces me merezco un favor (Sonrió) el hecho es que, tú estabas pensativa, y vi esa duda en tus ojos, luego me mostraste el anillo que Pete te dio, y que habías aceptado casarte con él, y automáticamente bloqueé todo sentimiento hacia ti, me aleje y….

Pero con esto de Jacob…. Realmente, entendí que no hay más nada que esperar, que no podemos esperar, hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Sam… yo… te amo… lo he hecho por muchos años y lo escondí también, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más. Creo que eso lo resume bastante. (Tomando otro trago a su cerveza)

Sam no supo en que momento, empezó a derramar sus lágrimas, cuando Jack la miro por primera vez desde que empezó su discurso, ella cayo devastada en un mar de lágrimas, automáticamente él se levantó de su asiento y acortando el espacio que los separaba, se arrodillo frente a ella, y la tomo en sus brazos.

J: Lo siento, por decir todo esto ahora, cuando estas a punto de casarte.

S: No es eso… rompí con Pete. Jack, yo…. He tenido este sentimiento atrapado en mí desde hace mucho tiempo, lucho con él a cada instante para no permitir que salga, no puedo hacer esto, no voy a destruir la felicidad de alguien más.

J: De que hablas?

S: De Kerry.

J: Rompimos, y fue ella quien sugirió que hablara contigo y que me retire para que podamos ser felices, al menos si tú quieres.

S: (Llorando de nuevo) Claro que quiero Jack! Te amo…

Jack la tomo con sus manos rodeando su rostro, lentamente se acercó a ella, como queriendo memorizar cada reacción, y lentamente hizo contacto con sus labios.

Al principio fue un beso lento y lleno de amor contenido, que a medida que transcurría se hizo más urgente.

Y con un te amo dicho de parte de cada uno consumieron su amor, de la manera más delicada y dulce que una pareja pueda tener.

FIN


End file.
